


You're alright, and I am here

by fairyglows



Series: 10 Last Stars with TXT [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #10LastStars_withTXT, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, hueningkai comforts soobin, if yeonjun sees someone kiss in the living room one more time he's gonna riot, lowkey this plot is so cliche but its alright, side taegyu, soobin doubts himself a bit, sookai are so AKSJDHSHDSDBSHFBDF, taegyu are the chaos couple wbk, when taehyun hurt his hand, yeonjun is sick of the pda get that man OUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyglows/pseuds/fairyglows
Summary: Soobin blames himself for Taehyun's hand injury, and Hueningkai is there to tell his boyfriend that it isn't his fault.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars with TXT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067909
Kudos: 40





	You're alright, and I am here

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LATE KDSJFHDJFBD but here is some soft sookai!!! side taegyu cuz im a taegyuist wbk. enjoy enjoy !!
> 
> find me on twitter @FAIIRYGYU !

After countless hours dedicated to dancing and recording for their new EP, the members of TOMORROW X TOGETHER finally had their comeback with Minisode 1: Blue hour. The comeback was going smoothly, that was until Soobin suddenly received a call from their manager. 

“Manager-nim? What’s up?” Soobin said lightly, still catching his breath from his extra individual practice with Hueningkai. 

“Taehyun ran into fans today and accidentally bumped his hand. His pinky got fractured and he’ll need a brace for a while to ensure it heals properly, he’ll be coming home soon.” Their manager spoke, and that's when Hueningkai could see Soobin’s face drop from across the practice room. 

“Ah...alright, Manager-nim, hope he’s okay.” Soobin whispered into the phone. 

“He’ll be alright, just make sure he doesn’t do anything with that hand for the first few weeks. Now finish up, I’ll be dropping him off at the dorm soon.” The manager said. 

Soobin nodded, “Yes, yes. Bye, Manager-nim.” Then the call ended and Soobin solemnly took the phone away from his ear. 

Hueningkai looked up from where he was sitting, “Was that Manager-nim? What did he say?” Huenungkai asked, standing up. 

Soobin was silent for a second before he spoke up, “Taehyun fractured his pinky while running into MOA today…” He trailed off. 

Hueningkai pouted a little, “It’s only fractured though, right? Nothing is seriously broken?” 

Soobin shook his head, making the younger smile a little bit, “Then he’ll be okay, Hyung. Let’s go find Beomgyu-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung to tell them.” 

Soobin only then let himself be dragged over to the lounge room, hand in hand with Hueningkai, where the two other members were tapping away on their phones, most likely bored. 

“Guys! Soobin-hyung has something!” Hueningkai piped, fingers still intertwined with the leader’s, making Soobin slightly less nervous. 

“Ah, well, guys Taehyunnie hurt his hand today, and he has to wear a brace for a while to let it heal.” Soobin spoke, watching as the two other members' eyes went slightly wide before Beomgyu sat up, panicked. 

“Is he okay?! Is it bad? Broken?” He sputtered, questioning the leader. 

Soobin shook his head, “No, Beomgyu, it isn’t fully broken. Just a fracture. But we’ll have to switch up some of the Blue Hour choreography to where he isn’t using his hand.” He explained, “Manager-nim wants us to be home soon, though, so we can see Taehyunnie and get insight on the whole thing, okay?” 

The two others only silently nodded before standing, gathering their things to go down to the van. Hueningkai squeezed Soobin’s hand reassuringly before the two followed Yeonjun and Beomgyu down to the van. 

“He’ll be okay, Hyung. It isn’t a huge injury, he’ll be better.” Hueningkai smiled at the older. Soobin just nodded, not saying a word. 

-

The four members single filed out of the van, Beomgyu speeding ahead first, clearly the most worried about their injured member. The other three trailed in, heading up to the dorms, Beomgyu bursting through the door, worry plastered all over his face. 

“TAEHYUN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Beomgyu panicked making the blonde boy, who was perfectly fine on the couch, jump. 

“Jesus- What the hell, Beomgyu?” Taehyun hissed, turning to face the older. His face softened a little, holding up his right hand, “I’m okay though, don’t worry.” 

Beomgyu pouted before wandering over to the couch, immediately sitting on the younger's lap, making him let out a small ‘oof’ before holding his arms up to hold his boyfriend, rolling his eyes with a small smile. 

“I really just have to wear this brace for a while, it’s nothing huge. I just can’t use it, really, and I just need to watch what I do to make sure I don’t bump it.” Taehyun explained, waving his good hand before putting it back on Beomgyu’s head, who was currently buried into Taehyun’s neck. 

Soobin sighed, turning over to Hueningkai who yawned. It  _ was _ getting late. “Do you want to sleep?” Soobin whispered to the younger, who nodded silently. That was all the older needed to take Hueningkai’s hand lightly and pull him to his and Taehyun’s shared room. 

The older stood in the doorway, putting his hands on Hueningkai’s head, giving him a light kiss goodnight, making the younger blush slightly, “Night, Hueningie, sleep well~” He cooed in a whisper. 

The younger only hummed, leaning forward to place a soft peck to Soobin’s lips before letting the older walk off to his own. 

-

Hueningkai couldn’t sleep. Despite him being all cuddled up with his favorite plushies, he still laid wide awake. He rustled around, looking down from his bunk to check the time. 3:34am. He sighed, flopping back down onto the mattress once more before he decided to get up and go get a glass of water. The youngest quietly climbed down from the top bunk, being careful not to disturb the sleeping Taehyun under, before shuffling to the door and going out into the kitchen. 

“Soobinnie?” Hueningkai mumbled, dropping the honorific, and rubbing his eyes slightly. 

The leader was huddled up on the couch, blanket wrapped around himself with dark eyes, staring at the blank TV screen. He looked...tired. Really tired, sad, and upset. 

The youngest wandered over to the couch, bending down in front of the older, “Soobin-hyung, are you alright?” He whispered, hands on the leader’s shoulders. 

The older only sighed, voice hoarse, “It’s my fault.” 

Hueningkai shook his head lightly, immediately knowing what the older was referring to, “It isn’t your fault, Soobinnie. You didn’t know it would happen, plus, it isn’t a large scale injury. Taehyunnie can still dance.” 

“But...we just had our comeback. I should’ve gone with him or something..” The leader mumbled, voice trembling slightly. 

Hueningkai only hushed the older, clambering up onto the couch to embrace him, “No. Taehyunnie was perfectly fine going out. I know with the weight of this comeback, during these times, things can be stressful. We’re all stressed, but it’s alright, we have each other and we’ll do great. Taehyunnie is fine, it was a small accident, it wasn’t your fault, okay? You aren’t a bad leader, you’re the best leader, and you aren’t a bad person.” Hueningkai whispered, pulling back to look at the leader’s tired eyes. 

Soobin sighed again, letting his head fall into Hueningkai’s chest, and letting the younger embrace him again, “I guess...No, you’re right, Hueningie, it was a small accident. It’s just a small bump in the road.” 

The younger smiled, “Alright, good. Now, you’re too tired to be staying up any later, can we go cuddle now?” 

Soobin only let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, let’s go cuddle.” 

Hueningkai hoisted Soobin up, who let the younger lead him back to his and Beomgyu’s shared room to finally get some rest for the night. 

-

The next morning, everything went fully back to normal, and everyone was back with their normal antics, starting with Taehyun and Beomgyu, in which Beomgyu insisted he would kiss Taehyun’s hand to make it heal quicker.

“Gyu, I don't think you need to kiss my hand. It isn’t going to heal faster.” The blonde rolled his eyes, but a small smile was forming on his face. 

“Nonsense. I have magic kissing powers!” Beomgyu grinned, head in Taehyun’s lap on the couch. The older grabbed Taehyun’s arm with his casted hand again before flipping it over and kissing it again, making Yeonjun groan from across the room. 

“Beomgyu, stop making out with Taehyun’s hand. It’s weird.” He said, sticking his tongue out as he ate his cereal. 

Beomgyu only pouted, “Fine, I’ll make out with him normally then!” He then swiftly grabbed Taehyun’s head before bringing it down to kiss the younger, who couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

Yeonjun only shrieked, “NO! THAT’S WORSE! NO PDA IN THE LIVING ROOM!” 

Beomgyu only ignored the oldest, continuing to pepper Taehyun’s face with kisses, not noticing Soobin being dragged into the living room by Hueningkai, hand in hand. 

Yeonjun turned to Soobin, a fake horrified look on his face, “Soobinnie~ Tell them to stooooop.” The older playfully whined. 

Soobin only laughed, turning to Hueningkai who smiled, whispering lightly, “See? It’s alright, Hyung.” 

Soobin smiled, “It is, Hueningie, it’s alright.” 


End file.
